Walter's Death
by L0V3.M3
Summary: Walter die's and one of Integra's maids keeps suspecting Alucard. And soon even Integra starts to doubt Alucard
1. Chapter 1

**Walter's Death**

**Chapter 1**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Hellsing at all.**

"Sir Integra, Sir Integra" called one her maids "Walter" she cried with a sob "he's d de dead". Integra ran into the dungeons to find both her maids and the dead body of Walter just lying their. He was always so kind to her and his death was too much for her to take. She burst into tears and ran back to her room sobbing. That night was a rough night, she already had Alucard search the whole mansion and not miss a spot. Not even the dungeons or the attic. Not anything. She didn't sleep that night.

The next day Integra got up earlier than usual and went to see Walter and to look for any clues once again and to see how he got murdered because she was sure she saw blood. When she reached the spot they had left him it shocked her. He was gone. She thought it was a night mare and pinched herself to wake up but it was true he was gone and it was no nightmare. She got Alucard to search once again but to search the pipes and the garden as well. Alucard decided to search even where he was not told to and try not miss any movements or clues. He found Walter in the pipes and brought him to Integra right away. "Sir Integra, I found him in the pipes. She studied him for a while, and noticed something. Something that shocked her.


	2. Chapter 2

**Walter's Death**

**Chapter 1**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Hellsing at all.**

"Sir Integra, Sir Integra" called one her maids "Walter" she cried with a sob "he's d de dead". Integra ran into the dungeons to find both her maids and the dead body of Walter just lying their. He was always so kind to her and his death was too much for her to take. She burst into tears and ran back to her room sobbing. That night was a rough night, she already had Alucard search the whole mansion and not miss a spot. Not even the dungeons or the attic. Not anything. She didn't sleep that night.

The next day Integra got up earlier than usual and went to see Walter and to look for any clues once again and to see how he got murdered because she was sure she saw blood. When she reached the spot they had left him it shocked her. He was gone. She thought it was a night mare and pinched herself to wake up but it was true he was gone and it was no nightmare. She got Alucard to search once again but to search the pipes and the garden as well. Alucard decided to search even where he was not told to and try not miss any movements or clues. He found Walter in the pipes and brought him to Integra right away. "Sir Integra, I found him in the pipes. She studied him for a while, and noticed something. Something that shocked her.


	3. Chapter 3

**Walter's Death**

**Chapter 1**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Hellsing at all.**

"Sir Integra, Sir Integra" called one her maids "Walter" she cried with a sob "he's d de dead". Integra ran into the dungeons to find both her maids and the dead body of Walter just lying their. He was always so kind to her and his death was too much for her to take. She burst into tears and ran back to her room sobbing. That night was a rough night, she already had Alucard search the whole mansion and not miss a spot. Not even the dungeons or the attic. Not anything. She didn't sleep that night.

The next day Integra got up earlier than usual and went to see Walter and to look for any clues once again and to see how he got murdered because she was sure she saw blood. When she reached the spot they had left him it shocked her. He was gone. She thought it was a night mare and pinched herself to wake up but it was true he was gone and it was no nightmare. She got Alucard to search once again but to search the pipes and the garden as well. Alucard decided to search even where he was not told to and try not miss any movements or clues. He found Walter in the pipes and brought him to Integra right away. "Sir Integra, I found him in the pipes. She studied him for a while, and noticed something. Something that shocked her.


	4. Chapter 4

**Walter's Death**

**Chapter 1**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Hellsing at all.**

"Sir Integra, Sir Integra" called one her maids "Walter" she cried with a sob "he's d de dead". Integra ran into the dungeons to find both her maids and the dead body of Walter just lying their. He was always so kind to her and his death was too much for her to take. She burst into tears and ran back to her room sobbing. That night was a rough night, she already had Alucard search the whole mansion and not miss a spot. Not even the dungeons or the attic. Not anything. She didn't sleep that night.

The next day Integra got up earlier than usual and went to see Walter and to look for any clues once again and to see how he got murdered because she was sure she saw blood. When she reached the spot they had left him it shocked her. He was gone. She thought it was a night mare and pinched herself to wake up but it was true he was gone and it was no nightmare. She got Alucard to search once again but to search the pipes and the garden as well. Alucard decided to search even where he was not told to and try not miss any movements or clues. He found Walter in the pipes and brought him to Integra right away. "Sir Integra, I found him in the pipes. She studied him for a while, and noticed something. Something that shocked her.


End file.
